Letters
by K.E.Degz
Summary: Letters regaling the summer romance of Rinoa and Seifer just after she turns 16. Rating it T because it might get racy later on. They ARE teenagers! :p R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Never will.

**Summary**: Letters between Rinoa and Seifer that unfold their romance. It begins JUST befrore Rinoa's 16th birthday. But I don't want to go into too many details because the characters can speak for themselves. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>March 2nd, 2078<p>

To Rinoa,

I hope that this will make you feel better. You've got a smile brighter than Deling City's lights, and someone so beautiful shouldn't be so angry.

Seifer

PS – I'll be at the beach again tomorrow if you're interested.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I have NO idea what year it is in the FF8 world, so I guessed. R&R plz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Never will.

**Summary**: Letters between Rinoa and Seifer that unfold their romance. It begins JUST befrore Rinoa's 16th birthday. But I don't want to go into too many details because the characters can speak for themselves. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>From the Desk of Rinoa J. Caraway<em>

_March 3rd, 2078_

Dear Seifer,

Thank you for the flowers. I regret to inform you, however, that I will not be going to the beach with you today, as it is my birthday and my father insists on throwing me a huge party at the Hotel Galbadia. I'm spending most of the day at the salon and buying a dress. I'm turning 16, not that he really cares.

And I'm sorry for seeming so out of sorts yesterday. My father threatened to send me back to Galbadia Garden after a big fight, so I suppose I just had to run away. I thank you for your consideration.

I don't expect my birthday party will be anything special. All the big-wigs and political powers in Galbadia will be there, of course. President Deling's awful son will be there. All of the girls that grew up rich and privileged will be there. Basically, everything that I hate.

I suppose that this letter to you has arrived on the wings of desperation – and the courier, of course(did you tip him?) – will you come to my party tonight? I know we've only just met, but it would mean so much to me to have someone there that I don't want to throttle maliciously. And I want to repay your kindness to me from the beach yesterday.

Enclosed is an invitation to my party. It's being held in the Penthouse Ballroom at the top floor of the hotel. Please dress appropriately for black tie affair.

With warm regards,

Rinoa

PS – how did you know my favorite flowers were peonies?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Remember Rinoa was brought up in high society. I thought it would be interesting to show character shifts over the summer. 16 was a big year in change for me, so I thought it might be neat to do the same for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Never will.

**Summary**: Letters between Rinoa and Seifer that unfold their romance. It begins JUST befrore Rinoa's 16th birthday. But I don't want to go into too many details because the characters can speak for themselves. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>From the Desk of Rinoa J. Caraway<em>

_March 4th, 2078_

Dear Seifer,

I cannot _believe_ you showed up at my birthday party wearing that awful rental tux. And spiking the punch bowl? And the dancing?

It was easily the most fun I've ever had. My father was furious, of course, but I don't care. He saw how happy I was at breakfast this morning and soon forgot about it. He said he hadn't seen me so happy, and was prepared to 'console me over my ruined ball all week.' I've never felt so happy!

Anyway, I want to see you again.

My grandfather left me his boat when he died. He named it "Julia" after my mother. I remember how you said you liked sailing. Do you want to join me today? I'll be there, waiting, all afternoon at the docks.

Rinoa


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Never will.

**Summary**: Letters between Rinoa and Seifer that unfold their romance. It begins JUST befrore Rinoa's 16th birthday. But I don't want to go into too many details because the characters can speak for themselves. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>March 8th, 2078<p>

Dear Rinoa,

I don't think anybody has ever called me a "Romantic" to my face before you have, but I want you to know that I've always had a desire to whisk a beautiful girl like you away off into the sunset. On the topic of love letters, and hearing that you think nobody does them anymore, I'd like to prove you wrong by writing you one now.

The last few days have been completely great. It still makes me smile that I gave you a memorable 16th birthday. I should have known from the way you dance that you would have been able to beat me in a swimming race. Anyway, onto this ROMANTIC stuff.

You're beautiful. I mean really beautiful. I would probably paint you if I could, but you know the gunblade is my brush and the world is my canvas, so I won't paint you that way. If you were my Sorceress, I would be your Knight. I knew since the moment I saw you on the shoreline in your blue dress with the black ribbons in your hair, looking like the Sea, that I wanted you, in no uncertain terms.

I can't stop thinking about you. It kills me to have to say this, but I'm afraid our affair has to be cut tragically short. I'm returning to Balamb Garden on the 10th, first thing in the morning, since our training objectives are all done. I passed with flying colors, of course. Stupid mediocre instructors, however, think otherwise.

There's a place on the Gotland Peninsula called the Tomb of the Unknown King. I want to meet you there tomorrow. It will be the perfect scene to declare my undying love for you, and I got you a present. I promise this isn't the end, but just the beginning. There's a summer break and I think I can break away to Galbadia for it. I know I'll see you there tomorrow, because you're my girl. I'll be right there, waiting, all day.

Love, Seifer


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Never will.

**Summary**: Letters between Rinoa and Seifer that unfold their romance. It begins JUST befrore Rinoa's 16th birthday. But I don't want to go into too many details because the characters can speak for themselves. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>From the Desk or Rinoa J. Caraway<em>

_March 10th, 2078_

Dear Seifer,

I'm writing this now because I know you've already left, since it is afternoon and you left first thing in the morning, and I wanted to tell you all these things since they're fresh in my mind.

First off, I can't believe how much I love this projectile weapon you bought me! I bought some pretty blue leg-warmers that I'm going to cut up and turn into arm-warmers so I can not only wear it comfortably, but look great doing it. There was a matching sweater dress that went with it, but it's too wide and has a turtleneck. It was on clearance because winter is practically over, but it had a really neat angel wing print on the back. I'll probably cut it up a little bit and take a picture of my amazing new battle wardrobe and send you a photograph in the mail when it's all ready. I can just hide it all in the false bottom of my dresser drawer when nobody's looking.

Father got me a puppy for my birthday. I guess he felt bad for the way he acted and wanted to buy me some happiness. It worked. He's a pretty little collie, I'm naming him Angelo, because he reminded me of you. He has a cross-shaped white mark on his belly, just like the one you wear around your neck. I think you're an angel sent to save me from this awful place.

Did you mean what you said? You know, about going away together forever? I know that the SeeD exams are next year for you, and by that time I'll be 17. I want you to know that I do want to, but I also want something for myself too. I wish I knew what I was going to do with my life like you did. I feel so lost sometimes. I don't know anything, really. I thought once about being a famous painter but I can't even draw stick people that well. The only thing I can do well is sing and dance. I can play the piano, guitar, flute, _and_ harp, you know. But my mother told me how hard it was to be a singer and write songs. The hotel paid her well, of course, but she said it was a hard life and she didn't want it for me.

I really don't know why I'm telling you all of _this_, but I figured by the way it sounds…you're the only one I can talk to who won't judge me or run away. I suppose that's all I've really ever wanted. Well, that, and to make a difference in the world. I just don't know how I'm supposed to do that. My mother always told me that I could do anything I wanted when I grew up. The trouble now is that I am almost grown up and I really have no clue. My father used to keep me cooped up in the mansion, but now he's being much more lenient.

It's strange that I get to go wherever I want to now. Sure, I have to be driven there or escorted, but that's only because we seem to be living in more a dictatorship than a democracy. Not many people actually _know_ who I am, and that's a nice luxury, but the few people who do are also people who know who my father is and who do not like him at all. I'm not sure why, but I feel like something terrible is about to happen in Galbadia. I don't like feeling that way, especially when I should be reveling in my newfound freedom. I probably shouldn't have gone off on this tangent, but I'm writing in pen and I don't want to start over again.

I hope this letter finds you well, and that you didn't tell me the wrong name or dorm number at Balamb Garden, and that somebody else ends up reading the bearing of my soul. I wish I could be with you there at Balamb Garden, but I've already been to Galbadia Garden for a year or two and I don't want to become a SeeD. The only good thing that came out of that awful place was my friend Irvine. His father was a Sniper in the Galbadian Army for many, many years and he's the youngest sniper in all of Garden history. Sometimes he comes back for summer breaks, too. I hope you two can meet! He's very funny and likes to tease, but he's like a brother to me so I hope you'll like each other.

Anyway, I can't wait to hear back from you. I'll be watching the mail every day like a hawk. It will be harder and harder to keep the secret away from my father, but oh well. Maybe he'll like you and he'll be okay with you being around all summer with me?

Looking forward to hearing from you soon!

Rinoa

Ps – I'm not sure yet, but I think I love you too. Just thought I would let you know!


	6. Chapter 6

_March 18th, 2078_

Dear Rinoa,

Sorry it's taken me so long to write you back. I got your letter on the 11th exactly, so now we know how long it takes to deliver mail from Balamb to Deling City.

I miss you a lot. You're so much prettier than all of the other girls here at Garden, and a lot different, too. Exams are starting soon, and I took on a big work load with the Disciplinary Committee, so I apologize in advance for not being able to get back to you as soon as I can. But I want you to know that I am reading what you're writing, and it makes it a lot easier for me to do well knowing I've got such a swell girl waiting for me.

Have you ever been to Balamb? I don't remember asking your or not. If you can, you should commandeer your grandfather's boat and sail to Balamb this summer. Our vacation won't start for another two and a half months, but you should definitely consider it.

I want you to now imagine something:

Picture you're in your room, watching the sunset, and you're wearing those adorable sailing shorts I like so much - the ones that hug your hips just right. I'm suddenly there, rubbing your shoulders, kissing your neck. And then we don't stop. I've been thinking about that for a few days now.

Have you ever slept with someone before? I hope you don't mind me saying this, but if you haven't, I want to be your first.

I love you, and write me back soon.

Seifer


	7. Chapter 7

_March 30th, 2078_

_From the Desk of Rinoa J. Caraway_

Dear Seifer,

I miss you, too. I bought a camera with some of my savings, so enjoy these pictures I've taken of Deling City and all the fun things I'm doing. Just imagine that you're there, too. I took a lot of pictures of Angelo, and a college student walking down Main st. was nice enough to take Angelo and my picture. I took a few pictures by the big fountain, and a few pictures riding Bus no. 8. There was a homeless man on the bus who kind of smelled like pee, but I gave him 20 gil and told him to buy himself some lunch because I figured he needed it more than I did.

Angelo is _really_ smart! He's already learned how to sit, shake, and roll over. We're working on play dead right now, but I don't think he gets the concept. Have you ever had a dog? Or a cat? Well, I am so crazy about Angelo. I take him everywhere with me! He doesn't even need a leash to walk next to me in the park, but I have to keep him on a leash anyway because of the city ordinance saying so. I let him sleep on my bed, too, even though my father says it's a bad idea. He bought Angelo a puppy bed, too, but I think I need Angelo sleeping with me more than he does. He's a good dog and doesn't mind. I can't wait to see how big he gets!

I've never been to Balamb! I read an article about Balamb Town, though, recently in a travel magazine. They say it's a tiny seaside paradise. I've never been to an island like that, before, and I think I might like to go and visit. If I ask my father now, maybe I can nag and whine enough until he gives in to letting me go? I don't know if he'll let me go alone, but if he comes, too, then that means you'll get to meet him again, for real this time, and not in that awful rental tux.

So, you're on the Disciplinary committee? That's so great! You have a very authoritative jawline, and I imagine you look very handsome in your uniform. Can you send me a picture of you, so I can have it framed by my bedside?

To answer your question, no, I haven't slept with anyone. I haven't been close enough to anyone to ever let that happen. I know that I'm supposed to be cute and mysterious about this kind of thing when it comes to boys, but I don't think I even know what I'm supposed to do. The only real kind of contact I've had with it is with you, and those smutty romance novels you can buy while waiting in line at the grocery store. Please don't judge me for this, because I really want you to be my boyfriend. Will you?

Rinoa


End file.
